Potions Tutor
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily Evans had no idea what she was getting into when she agreed to help Professor Slughorn out by tutor one his trouble students. She was pretty sure she wasn't expect Bellatrix Black. Not in the least.
1. The Deal

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Oberyn Martell's Black hair trait prompt of cocky, and Orange Armor animal prompt of viper. For Eastern Funfair's Bingo I wrote for the femslash board pairing of Lily/Bellatrix. For Southern Funfair's Guess the Name I wrote for Andromeda's prompt of writing a femslash pairing. For Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod I wrote for Angel's theme prompt of Temptation.**

**Summer Bingo - 3B explosion, Word count: 761**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Potions Tutor.**

Lily Evans narrowed her bright green eyes at the advancing dark haired girl. She knew full well that Bellatrix Black didn't intend for anything good to come out of this meeting. In fact, she didn't know what the older girl could possibly want to confront her about to begin with. She'd steered clear of the Black sisters altogether after hearing Sirius speak of his relatives.

"C..Can I help you?" Lily stuttered nervously as the dark haired girl stopped short of the table.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the red haired girl in front of her. She couldn't believe Professor Slughorn had set her up with a Potions tutor that was Mudblood. She rolled her eyes at the girl as she pulled out the chair opposite the girl, Lily, she recalls the girl's name, and sits down pompously. She won't admit to anyone that she felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach when Lily's, no the Mudblood's, green eyes met her own dark ones.

"I was told by Professor Slughorn that I would be meeting my tutor here," Bellatrix said, putting as much cocky attitude into her voice as she could muster. "Are you my tutor then?"

Lily felt her stomach clench nervously as Bellatrix revealed that she was the person Lily was waiting for. She'd been hoping it was James or Sirius or someone who would take her seriously. She knew that Bellatrix wouldn't take her seriously.

"I am," Lily sighed. "But if you won't take me seriously, like Professor Slughorn hopes you will, I can't help you."

Bellatrix pondered the situation in front of her. She had no choice but to pull her grades up in Potions, she knew that much. Her parents would disown her if she didn't get good grades. Plus there was the fact that this Mudblo...no, Lily wasn't too hard on the eyes. The temptation was way too clear for Bellatrix. She knew perfectly well what she wanted to do now.

"I'll tell you what—Lily was it?—I will make you a deal," Bellatrix told the girl. "If I take you and this little potions situation seriously, then you have to do whatever I ask of you. Is it a deal?"

Lily sighed; this was getting ridiculous. She could be tutoring so many other people in this school and helping them right now. But no, here she was with Bellatrix, playing little children's games. But the temptation to help someone do better than they are doing got the better of Lily.

"I would have to know what you want me to do first before I agree to anything," Lily said, not sure whether she could trust anything that came out of Bellatrix's mouth. "I'm not sure that you have anyone's best intentions in mind."

Bellatrix's hand went to her chest as though she was hurt. "You cut me to the quick, dear Lily," she said, putting all her cousin Sirius's dramatic flare behind the words. She could see the girl's obvious distrust of her. It was clear on her face. "Why ever would I wish to bring any harm on anyone? Let alone you, of all people. You're trying to help me."

Lily's eyebrow raised a bit in question and Bellatrix found the temptation to kiss the other girl growing exponentially. With another dramatic sigh, she looked around the library and then leaned over the table to allow Lily a good glimpse of down her blouse.

"Alright," the dark haired girl said, raising her hands in surrender. "I give up. I would have you kiss me to seal the deal."

"That's all?"

"For now," Bellatrix said, a smile stretching across her face, making her like a viper preparing to strike. "I didn't set an end date for that doing whatever I want, you know? So I'll ask you again—is it a deal?"

Sighing and biting her lip, Lily looked at Bellatrix's own plump pink lips glistening from being recently licked. What's the worst that could come from making a deal with Bellatrix Black?

"It's a deal," Lily sighed.

Then, leaning over the table, she gently brushed her lips against Bellatrix's own soft pink lips, taking in the taste of Bellatrix's mouth as the older girl pushed her tongue into her mouth. It's too late to back out of the deal now, Lily thought as she pulled away from the kiss for air. She looked down hurriedly at her books as another explosion of butterflies coursed through her again.

"Shall we get down to the business of learning Potions?"

"We shall," Bellatrix said as she began to plot her next move.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Potions Tutor.**


	2. Misreading Lily

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, and Trope of the Month on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, Shipping Wars, and Sapphic September on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Draco (prompt) Write about a Slytherin**

**Build-A-Bear - Aliens Onesie (color) black**

**Games Night - Dares (traits) witty**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Willow wood (theme) secrecy, and Basilisk horn (word) devilish**

**Trope of the Month - (Trope) Secret Relationship**

**Fall Bingo - 4D gratitude, word count is 1,505**

**Shipping Wars - Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans aka Black Flower, Fall Big List (studying), word count is 1,505**

**Warning for flirting and mentions of ****discrimination. I hope you all enjoy Misreading Lily the next chapter of Potions Tutor.**

Bellatrix doesn't know when her study sessions with Lily become less and less about just passing Potions class and more about seeing the Muggleborn girl. But she knows that she can't wait to meet up with Lily in the library everyday.

"Bellatrix," Lily calls as she raises her head as the door slams shut behind Bellatrix. The red haired girl is waving her over happily as she sets out her own book to start studying.

Bellatrix smiles as she walks over to the table Lily is sitting at. She's racking her mind for some sort of thing she can make Lily do to repay her actually studying. It's stopped being about embarrassing the other girl about the situation she was being put in about a week after their "lessons" had started.

"I showed up as I was told," Bellatrix says trying to sound witty and anything but how she really feels. She isn't ready to come out to the whole school about her feelings for Lily. "So," a sigh leaves Bellatrix's lips, "what exactly are we going to be studying today?" _Besides the curves of your body _Bellatrix thinks as she watches the Gryffindor girls skirt rise slightly as she leans over and pushes out a chair across from her. Bellatrix clears her throat and moves to take the chair looking anywhere but at Lily.

"We're going to over some of the basics this time," Lily tells Bellatrix. "Professor Slughorn says you are quite forgetful about the basics." She is startled to see the almost pure blackness of Bellatrix's eyes as they bore into her own. She gulps involuntarily remembering that Bellatrix isn't learning for own benefit. The older girl's only here so that she can do whatever vile thing comes into her mind to Lily. Just looking at Bellatrix's eyes told her something she wasn't ready for was probably being thought of right now.

"The basics it is," Bellatrix said swallowing past the dryness in her throat. "Teach away. Don't think I haven't forgotten our arrangement, Evans."

Bellatrix looks to the world like she's paying attention to every word that is being said by the redhead across from her. She remembers the basics. She only pretends not to know them so that she gets to spend time with Lily. She allows Lily's voice to drone on as she goes to her go to thoughts. Thoughts of things she wants to do to the girl sitting demurely across the table from her.

_If only I was sitting next to you, _Bellatrix thought as she watched Lily read off from the Potions book. Racking her brain for anything that wouldn't draw attention to the two of them in this crowded library. Anything that would feel good for both of them. But her mind came up with a blank until…

A devilish smile spread across her face as she slipped off one of her shoes. She waited until Lily was fully engrossed in her reading. Once she was satisfied that the younger girl wouldn't see her actions coming she gently slid her foot across the floor under the table.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm telling you Bellatrix?" Lily asked raising a perfect red eyebrow as she watched the devilish smile on the older girl's face. This was a bit disconcerting to her. She doesn't like the way that Bellatrix just licked her lips either. Then she feels it. A light silken touch against her foot sending shivers down her spine.

Bellatix's devilish smile grew even bigger as she watched Lily gulp. Licking her lips she pretends to go back to reading in her book while Lily takes generous gulps of air. When Lily's calmed herself down enough to continue the younger girl picks up the book and continues to read. Gently sliding her stockinged foot up Lily's legs she watches as the girl freezes in mid-sentence.

Lily feels a sense of gratitude that no one can see the slight blush she's baring besides Bellatrix, who she's pretty sure was expecting that sort of reaction from her. "Bellatrix," she chides, "we're here to study at the moment. You can have your reward later."

"Whatever you say, Lily," Bellatrix says pretending to take her foot away from Lily's leg, but actually lessening the pressure. "Shall we continue on then?"

Lily watches the older girl curiously. She hadn't expected that to work so well. She picked up the book with a nod. "We shall," she replied finding her spot in the text.

Bellatrix waited until Lily was rather caught up in the paragraph to gently slide her foot up the younger girl's thigh. She hadn't expected Lily to jump up as quickly as she did. Wasn't that what they both wanted after all or was it just Bellatrix who wanted it?

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked as Lily jammed her book back into the messenger bag she carried with her everywhere. "Isn't that what you want?"

Lily shook her head as she continued to put away her books and other Potions items that she'd brought. "Is that all you think about, Bellatrix?" She looked around them. "We're in the middle of a library. This isn't the place for that and even if it was I still wouldn't want that. Not unless I'm in a relationship with the person."

Bellatrix took in sharp intake of breath. She hadn't expected that Lily wouldn't want the same things she did without all the commitment. After all, they were young and didn't need to find someone permanent to be with.

"You want a relationship?"

Lily nodded her head as she watched some of the people at nearby tables start to look over at them. She sits down a red blush crawling across her cheeks.

"Don't you, Bellatrix? Don't you want to be in love with someone?"

_I think I am in love, _Bellatrix thought as she watched Lily's expression soften from the look of anger she'd worn a minute ago. _I think I might be in love with you. _Out loud she said, "Of course I want to be loved. Who wouldn't?"

"This isn't the way to get it. You don't have to force yourself on people. You're a very beautiful girl I'm sure you've got all the guys in Slytherin falling over themselves to be with you."

_But I don't want them. _"And most of the girls too," Bellatrix replied with a witty smirk.

"Have you ever been with just one person? In a monogamous relationship with just two people involved?"

Bellatrix thought for a few minutes. She'd never had in her entire life had the sort of relationship that Lily was speaking about. Shaking her head she saw a sad look cross Lily's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very lonely. The sort of relationships you've gotten yourself into in the past."

A thought crosses Bellatrix's mind, one her mother would probably kill her over, but as she looks across the table at Lily she knows it what she wants. She reaches out her hand after looking around the library to make sure that no one is watching them still. Taking Lily's hand in her own she strokes her thumb over the soft smooth skin of the Muggleborn's hand.

"What if I wanted to have that sort of relationship with you?" Bellatrix asked in a whisper only Lily could hear. "Would that be acceptable for you?"

"Bellatrix," Lily gasps out loud, "do you think you're ready for something like that?"

Bellatrix moved closer to Lily and whispered, "It would have to be a secret. Purebloods don't exactly have those sort of relationships. If you know what I mean?"

Lily didn't like this sort of arrangement. It felt like they would being doing something wrong and in Mrs. Black's mind they probably would be. She'd give this relationship a try. Perhaps they were meant to be together.

"Alright," Lily said. "But I get to plan our first date." She smiled over at the glowing girl who looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Bellatrix leaned forward and pulled Lily into a kiss. She was so happy that she didn't have to be the one to ask. She felt light as a feather as pulled away from Lily.

"Now shall we get back to what we've truly come here for?" Lily asked as she pulled her Potions textbook out of her bag again.

Bellatrix nodded as she sat down next to her secret girlfriend. Things seemed to continue on like nothing strange or new was happening but Belltrix knew they were. And she couldn't wait for their first date.

**I hope you all enjoyed Misreading Lily the next chapter of Potions Tutor as much as I enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will contain Bellatrix and Lily's first date. Also might contain a scene of two of our favorite Marauders too. Until then faithful reader good night.**


End file.
